


Early Night Conversation

by aegisofthegods



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, canonverse, not romance tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisofthegods/pseuds/aegisofthegods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi dislikes journalists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Night Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble in which I make Levi have my opinions on media and Eren is a sweetie. I'm kinda proud of Levi's characterization in this one, tbh.  
> Please enjoy and thank you for reading!! c:

“Captain?” A bright, familiar voice. “Are you okay?” A stupid, not so familiar question.

Levi ignored him, or better, didn’t answer. The question had been heard and understood, loud and clear, and set aside. Unimportant.

“Captain Levi?” and now he was in front of him.

“Worry about yourself.”

Instead, he turned his head around, following Levi’s line of sight, and then back. Or at least that’s what Levi could tell by his peripheral vision.

“Weren’t they called here by commander Erwin himself?”

“By Shitty Four-Eyes. But practically, yes. It’s easier to keep the support of the people if they keep hearing our praises sung.”

Levi could feel Eren’s eyes on him; living half a life in the shadows and the other half seen as some sort of wild dog could cultivate that kind of sense in a person.

However, Eren said nothing, just glanced back at the group and back. Then Levi felt the log he was sitting on shift ever so slightly. He acknowledged Eren with a look, half-lidded eyes tired.

“Spill it.” Levi said, eyes back to Erwin, Hange and their huddled group of reporters and journalists. The log shifted again.

“Commander Erwin and captain Hange have been calling the newspaper teams over after our missions for a while now, and every time you sit at a distance, staring at them with a scary face on.” With an eyebrow cocked, Levi looked back at Eren, finding him staring at his own knees.

“That’s the only face I’ve got, shitty brat. And you sure have been watching me a lot lately, you creep.” That got Eren’s face red.

“Armin commented you were acting weird.” Well, he didn’t deny the “watching” part.And his face was still red.

Eren took a deep breath and finally met Levi’s gaze.

“I mean, we always see you either getting out when there isn’t anything important happening, or at the center of things, never quietly sitting and observing.”

“I _am_ observant, brat. I would be long dead if I weren’t.” Levi closed his eyes and rubbed one of his temples. “I hate journalism.”

That got Eren’s attention, as the log shifted one more time, but he said nothing. Levi opened his eyes and stared at the group again, his chin resting on his hand.

“They sing undeserved praises and spew unneeded hate depending on whoever’s pulling the damn strings, but people keep placing their shitty trust on them, no matter how many times they pull everyone’s overpriced rug from under their feet.” Levi rubbed his temple again. Fighting titans was so simple, but he never had the patience to deal with what makes people tick. “They keep exaggerating the shit out of everything we accomplish and never mention what we lost. It’s too easy to just read over a number of deaths or, later on, accuse a soldier of going berserk. The words they give to people carry no weight with them and I find it stupid to pretend that any of this means we’re still gonna have support when things go south again.” Levi sighed deeply and got up. Eren kept his sight on him, but his expression was different. His eyes were wider than before, his lips pressed in a tighter line. Levi tilted his head.

“Erwin and Four Eyes are as aware of that as I am, but we understand the necessity of all of this crap for the time being, so they deal with it and I ‘sit at a distance with a scary face’, as you said.” Levi shrugged. Eren sighed and glanced at the group of journalists around Erwin and Hange again, then back at Levi’s eyes.

“I like the idea that maybe all of this would give us a little more hope, captain.”

“You’re not wrong.” Levi said and stayed silent for a moment. “Let’s go, Eren. I don’t wanna miss dinner and you need to stay healthy.” He turned on his heels and started walking back to the kitchen hall building, the telltale crack of the log assuring him that Eren was following.

By the time they got to the kitchen hall and sat down to eat with everyone else, Eren was back to his obnoxious and cheerful self and, for once, Levi wasn’t as annoyed as usual by his squad’s antics. The subject was not brought up again between them, and to Levi, this was for the best.


End file.
